The Last Queen
by Jesus' girl 4ever
Summary: Lucy finds out the hard way what happens back home when you die in Narnia. Very AU.
1. Prologue: What Happens Back Home

**The Last Queen**

Disclaimer: I don't own.

 **Prologue: What Happens Back Home**

Lucy tumbled out of the wardrobe, hitting the ground rather hard. The doorknob began to turn. Her head shot up. The professor came in, opening his mouth but stopping. The cricket ball tumbled from his hand as he saw one child, not the four he had expected. "Lucy?" he tentatively asked. "What happened? Where are Peter, Susan, and Edmund?"

The girl raised her face to him, suddenly feeling like a child again in more than just her body. She leaped to her feet and raced to him, throwing her arms around him and sobbing like she had a lifetime ago. He held her as she cried, trying to calm her. "Shh. It's all right." Once her tears had subsided slightly, he gently led her to the kitchen, where he poured her a cup of hot chocolate. "Here. Drink this."

"Thank you." She took a sip of it to try to steady herself. "Oh, Professor. They're…they're gone. All three of them!" She looked up at him. "Whatever will I tell Mum?"

"I don't know, child. But, tell me, what did happen?"

She looked around. "Where are Mrs. Macready, Ivy, Margaret, and Betty?"

"Mrs. Macready and Betty went to town to buy some things that we needed, and Ivy and Margaret are out weeding the gardens. None of them will overhear us."

"All right." She took a deep breath. "Well, we went to Narnia, and we defeated the White Witch and became kings and queens. Two and a half years passed rather peacefully, with most of our problems occurring in the manifestation of the difficulty in pursuing the remnant of the Witch's subordinates. We had almost eradicated them, but we finally discovered the location of one more elusive group hiding away in the Western Wilds. Peter and some of the army went to track them down. Most of the army returned, but he-he didn't.

"After three and a half more peaceful years, Telmarines began to assault us along the border, attempting to capture some of our land to affix to their holdings. Edmund rode against them in order to drive them out. As Peter had not returned, so did he leave us forever.

"Seven years of relative tranquility elapsed, with Susan and I supplying strength to one another. Then, oh, then, Susan traveled to Calormen to entertain a marriage proposal from Prince Rabadash. When she and her entourage tried to escape from Tashbaan upon realization that the prince would never allow them to leave with my sister, the Calormenes pursued them, and their ship was sunk, and all of the Narnians died. I-I was left alone, although I would flatter myself that I was a rather competent queen by this time. But still, can you visualize that I, a, at that time, twenty-one-year-old queen, managed to fend off invasions from Telmarines and Calormenes, to bring my country through a famine, and to avoid getting married?"

"Avoid getting married?"

"Yes. As the sole queen of Narnia, I was considered quite a catch. However, most of my suitors would have expected me to step back and allow them to run my country. That I would not allow."

"No, I imagine not." He gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

 _ ***L*Q***_

Later that night, Lucy jolted awake after having her first nightmare in many years. She let out a slow breath. Her brow wrinkled as she heard her name being called. "P-peter?" She grabbed her robe and threw it on as she ran out of her bedroom, following the elusive voice. It led her to the wardrobe room, and she flung the door open to see… a dark room with a closed wardrobe. Still, she crept forward to look for her home. A voice behind her startled her. "I don't think you'll get back in that way." She whirled around, her hand flying to a nonexistent dagger. The Professor rose and walked toward her. "You see, I've already tried."

"Professor, do you think I'll ever go back?"

"Oh, I expect so. But it'll probably happen when you're not looking. All the same, best to keep your eyes open." He took her hand, and the two of them left the room.

 _A/N: OK, so this is a random idea that popped into my head. I'll probably be sort of sporadic on updates for this one._


	2. Back to Narnia and Rescuing a Dwarf

**The Last Queen**

Disclaimer: I don't own.

 **Chapter 1: Back to Narnia and Rescuing a Dwarf**

Lucy sighed as she placed her bags beside a bench in the train station, waiting for the train that would come to take her off to boarding school for the first time. Being away by herself didn't worry her, of course, but she did wish that Susan was with her. The hardest part, she had decided months ago, was that no one else besides the Professor and his friend Ms. Plummer remembered that she had ever had siblings. No one understood her mourning because they didn't know what she was mourning. Leaning her head against the wall at her back, she fought to hide her tears.

Suddenly, she felt a tugging sensation. "What- It feels like magic!" She leaped to her feet. The pulling continued as she watched the train station begin to fade away, replaced by a cave on a beach. Lucy smiled, kicked her shoes off, yanked off her thin jacket, and raced to the surf, splashing and playing in the water. Upon rising from the waves, she noticed some ruins on the top of the cliff towering above her. "I don't remember any ruins in Narnia," she mused, scrambling out of the ocean and wandering over to the precipice. Detecting a path going up the gorge, she began to climb. She carefully hauled herself up to the top. Some trees caught her eye. "Apples!" She dashed forward and plucked one off the branch. Cleaning it on her shirt, she took a big bite. "Yum," she said, continuing up toward the ruins. Finally, she reached them. "Oooohhhh!" She gasped, every event of the fifteen years she had spent in Narnia rushing back to her. As she wandered about, she muttered, "I wonder who lived here."

A glint of something on the ground caught her eye. She leaned over to find out what it was. "A chess-knight? It-it looks like one of Ed-edmund's. Can it be?" She raced ahead to an open, grassy area, the realization of where she was pounding in on her. "It-it's Cair Paravel."

One of the few still-standing walls caught her eye, and she remembered that it was exactly where the hidden door to the treasure chamber had been. Darting over to it, Lucy felt along the wall for the tell-tale cracks in it, cracks that would lead her to the secret panel, which led to the door. Finally, she found it. She began to push it with all her might, but it felt like it wasn't even moving. When she was about to surrender and let the panel win their battle, though, she sensed it give just a little bit. With renewed strength, she continued to shove. At last, it flew the rest of the way open, almost knocking her off of her feet with the force. She, panting, smiled a tired but victorious grin before grabbing the rotten wood around the lock and tugging it out of the door. "Firewood, in case I'm here all night." The door eventually swung open on creaky hinges.

She began to descend the stairs into the blackness below. Before she had gone down three steps, however, she turned and ran back up, grabbing her long-discarded coat and rummaging around in the pockets for her electric torch that she had received for her ninth birthday a few months before. "Aha!" She yanked it out and returned to the flight of stairs. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, and sixteen!" she counted as she went down. The small gate hiding her trunk and those of her siblings proved no hindrance to her, as it quickly swung upon under her hand. "I can't believe it! It looks like it's all still here!"

She ran forward, her bare feet slapping the dirt floor. Carefully, Lucy opened the lid of her chest, her first priority being finding a Narnian outfit from when she was nine last time. She pushed away her golden dress from the tenth anniversary of the Witch's defeat and their coronation. Underneath that, she found one of her favorite pieces of clothing: a red dress with a silver/gray bodice, which she removed to change into. She also took her cordial and dagger before closing her chest.

Next, she turned away to Susan's trunk. Tugging it open, she removed her sister's bow and quiver and rooted around, searching for the horn. "Oh, bother! I must have left it on my saddle the day I went back." She sighed before turning to Peter's chest.

"Let's see. Here's his shield. Oh, and Rhindon, with which he killed the wolf." Lucy chuckled as she recalled that day, though her giggles rapidly disappeared. "Oh, Peter, how I miss you. How I miss all of you!" Blinking away tears, she slid the sheath off of the belt and onto her own, knowing that she could never wear that belt now.

Edmund's trunk was the last she opened, and all she was looking for there was a chainmail shirt from their early years. "His mail always did fit me," she murmured sadly. Shaking herself out of her reverie, she closed his chest.

 _ ***L*Q***_

After dressing in her Narnian clothes and Ed's chainmail, she left the treasure chamber. "What's that?" she wondered, hearing some kind of commotion down in the ocean. She rushed to scramble back down the cliff. Upon reaching the beach, she saw a boat rowed by two soldiers, who were rising to drop a bundle of something into the water. Her breath hitched. "Is that a dwarf?" Slowly, she crept forward and confirmed her original guess. Nocking an arrow onto Susan's bow, she shot the side of the boat. The dwarf said something, but she couldn't hear it because of the gag tied around his mouth. The soldiers started and let go of the dwarf, who fell back into the bottom of the boat. One fumbled to load his crossbow, but Lucy's arrow quickly put a stop to that, and he tumbled out of the boat and into the water. The other jumped out of the boat and floundered to the far bank. Lucy rushed into the water, grabbing the side of the boat and dragging it to shore. Once she had clambered out of water, she lifted the dwarf, a Red Dwarf by appearances, out of the boat and cut the ropes binding his wrists with her dagger. He yanked the gag off and stood. "Well, whatever they say, you don't feel like a ghost. Anyway, ghost or not, you've saved my life, and I'm extremely obliged to you."

"But why should I be a ghost? And why were they trying to kill you?"

"I've heard all my life that there are ghosts on this shore, but I've never been quite certain if I believe it. And as for why they were trying to kill me, well, they're Telmarines. It's what they do."

"Telmarines?" she asked, astonished. "In Narnia?"

"Where've you been for the last few hundred years?" he asked in a disinterested voice.

"That's actually a bit of a long story," she said, smiling slightly.

For the first time he seemed to notice her weapons and armor. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me! You're it? You're one of the queens of old?"

"Indeed. I am Queen Lucy the Valiant, and what is your name, good dwarf?"

"I am called Trumpkin, my lady. Might I ask…" he hesitated. "Might I ask where the Kings Peter and Edmund and Queen Susan are?"

Lucy froze. Then she gave a small, sad laugh. "I suppose things like those wouldn't have made it into the history books, would they." At Trumpkin's confused look, she explained, "My siblings all died while we were reigning in Narnia."

"Oh," he breathed. "I'm so sorry, your Majesty."

"It's all right. You didn't know." Lucy took a deep breath to steady herself. "Might I ask, Trumpkin, what the Telmarines are doing in Narnia?"

"Well, my lady, after you left Narnia, she fell into no small amount of disarray. The Telmarines capitalized on the disorder and seized power. After thirteen hundred years, we've grown rather complacent in hiding, I fear, although that has been changing of late, thanks in no small part to Prince Caspian."

"Who's he?" Lucy asked.

"Rightfully, he should be king of all Narnia, but for now, he is only king of us Old Narnians."

"Old Narnians?"

"Yes, your Majesty. Those would be the Narnians you knew: we dwarfs, the Talking Animals, the centaurs, and fauns. The New Narnians are the Telmarines."

"Ah. I see."

"Well, Caspian is the nephew of the present king, Miraz, though Caspian should have rightfully been king because his late father was king before him…."

 _A/N: Yeah, skipping the rest of Caspian's story. I'm sure you know it already and it would take forever to type up. Also, quicker update than I thought would be possible! Yay!_


	3. Duels and Oars

**The Last Queen**

Disclaimer: I don't own.

 **Chapter 2: Duels and Oars**

"What are we to do now?" Lucy asked Trumpkin once he had finished his tale.

"Well, I suppose that I'll have to go back to Prince Caspian and tell him that no help has come."

"But it _has_ worked. It brought me here."

"Um- um- yes, to be sure. I see that. But- well- I mean- I'm very glad to meet you of course. And it's very interesting, no doubt. But- no offense…"

"Do get on and say whatever you're going to say."

"Well, then, no offense, but, you know, the King and Trufflehunter and Doctor Cornelius were expecting- well, if you see what I mean, help. To put it in another way, I think they'd been imagining you as a great warrior. As it is, we're awfully fond of children and all that, but just at the moment, in the middle of a war- but I'm sure you understand."

"You mean you think I'm no good."

"Now pray don't be offended. I assure you, my dear little friend-"

Lucy smiled, the kind of smile she had used with irritating ambassadors when she was laying a diplomatic trap for them. "I'm certainly not offended. But come; why don't you take armor and weapons from the treasure chamber?"

"Lass, I couldn't"-

"Oh, please do! After all, they aren't doing anyone any good sitting there gathering dust."

"Well, if you insist." Lucy led Trumpkin down into the dark room, where thankfully a few dwarfish sized weapons could be found. Trumpkin quickly gathered up armor, a sword, and a bow. Lucy also grabbed an extra dagger from her trunk, not wanting to use her gift from Father Christmas for trivial things, in case she needed to use one for something other than fighting. Once the two of them were back out in the ruins, Lucy turned to her companion. "I've got something to ask you. Kids like me don't often have the chance of meeting a great warrior like you. Would you have a little fencing match with me? It would be frightfully decent."

"But, lass, these swords are sharp." Trumpkin objected.

"I know. But I'll never get anywhere near you and you'll be quite clever enough to disarm me without doing me any damage."

"It's a dangerous game. But, since you make such a point of it, I'll try a pass or two." Both of them drew their swords and began to fight. After a few minutes, Lucy disarmed him in a move that no one would have seen unless they knew how to do it. "Not hurt, I hope, my dear little friend?" Lucy panted.

"I see the point. You know a trick I never learned." Trumpkin responded.

"That's quite true. The best swordsman in the world may be disarmed by a trick that's new to him. I think it's only fair to give you a chance at something else. Will you have a shooting match with me? There are no tricks in archery, you know." Lucy said.

"Ah, you're a joker, you are. I begin to see. As if I didn't know you could shoot, after what happened this morning. All the same, I'll have a try."

"What's to be the target?" the dwarf asked after they were both assembled in the courtyard.

"I think that apple hanging over the wall on the branch there would do," Lucy said.

"That'll do nicely, lass. You mean the yellow one near the middle of the arch?"

"No, not that. The red one up above- over the battlement."

"Looks more like a cherry than an apple." Trumpkin muttered. He shot first and very narrowly missed it. Then it was Lucy's turn. _Thump_ , the arrow fell with the apple in it.

"It wasn't really any better than yours. I think there was a tiny breath of wind as you shot," Lucy quickly added.

"No, there wasn't. Don't tell me. I know when I am fairly beaten. I won't even say that the scar of my last wound catches me a bit when I get my arm well back," the Dwarf said.

"Oh, are you wounded? Do let me look," Lucy said.

"It's not a sight for little girls. There I go talking like a fool again. I suppose you're as likely to be a great surgeon as you were to be a great swordsman or a great archer." Lucy put a single drop of cordial on his wound. He twisted his arm around, trying to see the back of his arm. Finally, he jumped up and down. "I'm cured! Though…I believe I've made a right fool of myself. Thank you for my breakfast, my cure, and my lesson," the Dwarf said.

"Don't mention it. It's quite all right." After that was resolved, the two of them made their way down their cliff to the beach. Lucy stared at the boat. "This appears to be our only way off this island!"

"But, lass, the oars are too big for either of us to use," Trumpkin pointed out.

"Yes…they are…" Lucy cocked her head as she stared at them, almost willing them to shrink. Suddenly she grinned. "But, if I cut part of them off…!" She knelt beside the boat and went to work. Soon, her diligence paid off, and the oars were just short enough for her to use. "Come, Trumpkin! Let's go pick some apples to take with us, and then, off we go to find Prince Caspian!"

The dwarf chuckled as he followed the energetic queen back up to the castle.

 _A/N: Well, here's the next chapter! Also, in case you're wondering why Lucy isn't suffering from mental trauma, she is. She's just repressing it…for now. We'll get to that. At some point._


	4. Seeing Aslan

**The Last Queen**

Disclaimer: I don't own.

 **Chapter 3: Seeing Aslan**

"So, lass, how would you suggest we make our way to Caspian?" Trumpkin asked.

Lucy bit her lip. "You last saw him in the Shuddering Wood, correct?"

"Right, lass."

"Well, then, why don't we row until we reach a path that will take us to the River Rush? From there, I'm sure I can find our way to the Shuddering Wood. That would be the quickest way."

"If you think that will work, your Majesty…"

"I'm sure it will." She gave him a beaming smile, which he couldn't help returning. After several hours, they finally arrived at a path Lucy thought she recognized. She carefully rowed the boat onto the shore, the bottom scraping the sand as the water grew shallower. The girl and dwarf scrambled out of the boat, swiftly securing it with the anchor. Once they had done that, Lucy glanced around, noticing a bear. She began walking toward it. "Hello there!"

It turned its head toward her.

"It's all right; we're friends!" she quickly added.

"Don't move, your Majesty!" Trumpkin called out from behind her. She had heard such desperate orders before and had been trained to immediately obey, no matter what the order was. The bear began rushing toward her. Her hand flew to Rhindon, wrenching it out of its sheath.

Her swiftness was unnecessary, however, as Trumpkin's bow sang, and his arrow soared true, striking the bear in the chest. Still pointing the sword at the now dead bear and gasping, she watched the dwarf kneel beside it, withdrawing his dagger to cut his arrow out. "Thanks."

He gave her a gruff nod. "After you left, the Telmarines invaded, and the Trees and Dryads disappeared, as did the Waters and Naiads. The Talking Beasts began to lose their ability to speak."

"Is that why the trees are so still?"

"Yes, lass, it is."

"It's so sad…they used to dance."

He gave her a humorless smile. "Come on, lass; let's find Caspian."

 _ ***L*Q***_

They marched through the woods for hours, until finally they reached…the edge of a gorge. A river rushed below them. "Oh," Lucy said slowly.

"Well," Trumpkin agreed.

"Where could we have gotten lost at?"

"I'm not so sure we _are_ lost, Majesty. What's to hinder this river from being the Rush?"

"Well, the Rush isn't in a gorge."

"It wasn't, your Majesty. But you knew this country hundreds, maybe a thousand years ago. Perhaps it has changed. Perhaps the Rush has worn its riverbed so low that, well, you can see."

"I never thought of that."

"Well, in any case, as I suppose you can't climb down these cliffs, we'll have to make our way downstream to find Beruna, and thereby the Great River. So come on, lass."

Lucy turned to give the other side of the gorge one last longing look, and her whole countenance changed. She whirled to face Trumpkin. "Aslan! It's Aslan, over there! Don't you see? He's right…" She turned back toward the Lion, "there." He was gone.

"Do you see Him now?" Trumpkin asked.

"I'm not crazy. He was there, and He wanted us to follow Him!"

"Lass, there might be lions in this wood, I'll admit. But there's no reason for them to be different from the bear."

"I think I know Aslan when I see Him," she snapped.

"Your Majesty-" Trumpkin began.

"Trumpkin, if you want to go that way, go right ahead. I won't stop you. But I'm going the way Aslan wants us to go." Lucy turned back to the cliff.

"No, lass, you're my queen, and if you think we should go this way, I'll go with you. There's a time for advice, and there's a time for orders. I've given you my advice, and now I'll accept your orders."

"Oh, Trumpkin, thank you!" She beamed before walking over toward the spot where she had seen Aslan.

"I still think that this is a bad idea, but if you think-LUCY!" Her scream as she disappeared from his sight cut him off, and he called her name as he raced forward.

"I knew I had seen Him over here!" she declared triumphantly from her seat on the ground of the beginning of a path down.

"Well, that changes things a bit," he said upon seeing the path.

"Are you coming?" she asked teasingly.

"Lass…" He chuckled. "Of course." He jumped down to the ledge on which she was sitting.

"Let's go, then!" The two of them began to carefully pick their way down the slope, crossing the river once they were at the bottom. Lucy suddenly thought that she saw a flash of gold ahead of her as she leaped to the riverbank. "Aslan!" she called, hoping He would wait for them even as she turned to help pull Trumpkin to stand beside her.

Aslan had indeed waited, and she ran forward, flinging her arms around Him. "I've missed You so much," she murmured into His mane.

He smiled. "I am always with you, dear heart."

"I know, but I haven't actually seen You in so long." She finally released Him, stepping back and looking Him in the eye. "Aslan, it's not that I'm doubting You, but…why did You let them die?" Her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Oh, My child," He whispered, breathing on her. "If I could have taken your pain from you, dearest, I would have. But know this: Peter, Susan, and Edmund are safe in My country."

"Oh, Aslan, I know that, but…I still wish that they were here with me."

"I know you do, child. And one day you will see them again."

"And You'll look after them until I do."

"Yes, of course." Aslan's voice suddenly grew louder. "And now! Where is this little dwarf, the famous swordsman and archer, who doesn't believe in lions? Come here, son of Earth, come here!" (That last bit was almost a roar.)

Trumpkin gulped and did what any sensible person would do: he went to Aslan.

The Lion pounced, grabbing the dwarf and tossing him into the air. Lucy, of course, knew that Trumpkin was in no danger, as safe as he would have been in his bed, but the dwarf didn't. Finally, Aslan set him down. "Son of Earth, shall we be friends?"

"Ye-he-he-hes," Trumpkin panted.

"Now, go. You have little time to lose."

"Oh, but…aren't You coming, too, Aslan?" Lucy asked.

He smiled at her. "We will see each other again soon, dear heart. I promise. But for now, Caspian needs your help, though he does not yet know it."

"You mean he won't accept my help because I'm a 9-year-old girl."

"At first, he will."

She grinned. "I guess I'll have to prove him wrong, then."

"Indeed. Now, you both must go."

"Yes, Aslan," Lucy said. She turned to join Trumpkin in departing but stopped and ran back to the Lion, again throwing her arms around Him. "I love You, Aslan."

"And I you, dear one."

Lucy then followed Trumpkin toward the Narnians' camp. _This is going to be so much fun._

 _A/N: Sorry this update took so long! Also, thank you, guests, for the kind reviews!_


	5. Prince Caspian

**The Last Queen**

Disclaimer: I still don't own.

 **Chapter 4: Prince Caspian**

"Well, lass, we should be there soon," Trumpkin commented.

"Hmm," Lucy said.

"Something wrong? You haven't been as…well, bubbly as usual."

She smiled. "I'll be all right. I just miss my siblings."

"Would you like to talk about them?"

She sighed. "You know, I think I would. Peter...Peter was always the protector, the one who would give his life for the rest of us without a second thought. I guess he did. But that wasn't all he was. He was so full of life. He… he spent most of his time trying to be a father to us after our father had gone off to war. He had this wonderful ability to make all three of us think we were his favorite. Well, Ed never admitted it until after we came to Narnia, but it was true. He certainly was magnificent.

"Susan was the overprotective, bossy big sister. She was the most beautiful person in all of Narnia, you know. Kings and princes threatened war upon each other to attempt to gain her hand. She always managed to diffuse the situation before it came to blows, though. She hated war and fighting. She disapproved of my learning to use the sword, but she recognized that one of the two of us needed to know, so she allowed it. She was an amazing tactician, though she herself never fought unless she could help it. Yes, Susan was gentle.

"When we first arrived in Narnia, Edmund was such an angry child. He was jealous and spiteful. But all that changed when he met Aslan. The Lion changed his life, and he was never the same. He desired, for the rest of his life, to show the same mercy to others that he was shown upon our arrival in Narnia. He memorized almost all the laws that had been enacted during the time before the White Witch. He was only sixteen when he died, but nearly the entire world admired him for his judicial decisions. Edmund was just indeed."

He touched her arm. "You miss them terribly."

"Yes, I do. We were each other's world. I loved them with all my heart, and they-" She broke off, tears stealing her words. "they loved me."

"I'm sure they did, lass."

"You know, sometimes I feel as though I could talk about them all day long without tears, and at other times…just thinking about them makes me cry." She laughed softly. "I suppose that I'll never be able to understand grief."

"I don't think anyone can."

"No, likely not." Lucy took a deep breath. "But I must compose myself. If we are to meet with Prince Caspian, I must look as though I am a queen." She swiped her tears away.

 _ ***L*Q***_

Several minutes later, they heard the stirring that only an army can cause. She grinned at Trumpkin. "I think we're almost there."

The two of them were soon confronted by a group of four Centaurs. "Halt. Who-Trumpkin! You have returned!" the leader of them said.

"Hello, Glenstorm. Yes, I have returned, along with our Queen, Lucy the Valiant."

"Your Majesty!" All four bowed deeply.

"Hello, Glenstorm. Please, would you take me to Prince Caspian?"

"Of course, my lady. Come." Glenstorm led her through the Narnian camp, and she was quite aware of the many stares she drew. A memory of her siblings drifted into her mind…

 _Susan looked quite unnerved at the attention the three Pevensies were receiving. "Why are they all staring at us?"_

" _Maybe they think you look funny," Lucy suggested._

 _Peter chuckled in response._

She shook herself out of her reverie. _Now is not the time, Lu._ She and Glenstorm arrived at a tent, which they entered. Without looking up, the blond haired, teenage boy sitting the lone table in the room and studying a map said, "Hello, Glenstorm. I suppose you and your sons saw nothing on your patrol?"

"Well, Sire, we actually did."

At that the boy looked up. He gasped when he saw Lucy. "Who-who are you?"

"I am Queen Lucy the Valiant, returned out of the Deep Past to aid you." She paused. "You _are_ Prince Caspian, are you not?"

He rose. "Indeed, your Majesty, but, well…I thought you would be…well, older."

She grinned. "Well, if you like, I could come back in a couple of years."

"No, no, it's all right. You're just…you're not exactly what I expected."

"Thought I'd be a bit older, did you?"

"Well, yes."

"And of a little more help to you?"

"I-I suppose."

She fingered the hilt of Rhindon. "Have you much skill with a sword, Prince Caspian?"

"I was trained by the finest in the Telmarine army."

"Good." She drew her brother's sword. "Prove it."

He furrowed his brow. "I beg your pardon?"

"You seem to be of the opinion that I cannot help you. Let me prove that I can."

He sighed. "Queen Lucy, I do not wish to harm you-"

"If you're right, you'll be quite able to disarm me with little effort and time."

"Well, I suppose so." The two stepped out of the tent and faced each other, Caspian drawing his sword. "Are you quite certain about this, Queen Lucy?"

"Absolutely."

He sighed and lifted his sword. Lucy waited. Caspian attacked. She parried and countered with her own attack, mentally thanking Oreius for his hard training. It had always served her well. Her blonde hair whipped around as she twirled and blocked Caspian's sword. Her skirt became tangled in the surrounding brush, and she yanked it free, ripping it in the process. She whirled about in time to see the prince's sword flying toward her head. She dropped to her knees to avoid the blow, rolling away long enough to stand and raise her sword. With several quick strikes, she broke through Caspian's defenses and sent his sword flying from his hand and him to his knees. His eyes widened. She held her sword to his throat, grinning widely. "Now, about my ability to help you…"

He laughed. "I apologize for doubting you, your Highness."

"That's all right. Oh, and call me Lucy." She offered her hand to help him to his feet. "After all, I haven't come to take your place but to put you in it."

"Very well, Lucy. Perhaps, with your help, we can come up with an actual plan for how to win this war." The two returned to the tent, Glenstorm, Trumpkin, a black dwarf, a short old man, and a badger following.

"Lucy, this is Nikabrick," Trumpkin began, motioning to the other dwarf. "This is Trufflehunter," Trumpkin pointing to the badger.

"And this is my tutor, Doctor Cornelius," Caspian finished the introductions.

"Pleasure, all."

"Likewise, your Majesty." Trufflehunter beamed (or as close as a badger can come to it).

"I suppose you were right after all, Trufflehunter," Nikabrick said.

"Right about what?" Lucy wondered.

Trumpkin explained, "Trufflehunter never lost faith in you or in Aslan, your Majesty. He knew you would return someday."

The queen smiled. "It's nice to know that some things haven't changed. Beasts, badgers in particular, still don't change. They still hold on." A nostalgic look graced her features. "They always have, and I'm sure they always will."

Trufflehunter bowed deeply. "Your Majesty."

"Forgive my prying, my lady, but are we to expect your siblings to arrive shortly? If your prowess with the sword is so great, I can only imagine the skills your brothers must possess," Doctor Cornelius said.

Lucy sighed. "That depends, Doctor."

"On what?"

"On whether or not you can raise the dead. Because, if not, then, no, we are not to expect my siblings to arrive."

"I apologize, your Highness."

"You didn't know." She took a deep fortifying breath. "Well, let's get to planning this war."

Caspian spread out a map and a chart. "We had been considering attacking Miraz's castle. I have my doubts about the effectiveness of such a plan, however, as no one has ever taken that castle."

Lucy nodded. "Where are we going now?"

"Glenstorm mentioned a place we can use for a fortress. We were going there."

"Good."

"Now that you're here, though, an assault on the castle might not be such a bad idea. I mean, you and your siblings did end the eternal winter."

Lucy's head shot up. "Oh, no, Caspian. Have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch? It wasn't Peter, Susan, Edmund, and I. It was Aslan alone. He merely used us to accomplish things."

Caspian nodded, properly chastened. "What would you recommend, then?"

"For the moment, I can only think of one course of action, besides proceeding to this fortress."

"And what might that be?"

Lucy looked up. "We ask Aslan for His help and guidance. We cannot do this alone." She sank to her knees, bowed her head, and began whispering a prayer. One by one, the rest of the occupants of the tent joined her.


	6. Aslan's How

**The Last Queen**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own._

 **Chapter 5: Aslan's How**

When they rose from their prayers, Lucy said, "We need to get on the move to this stronghold. I feel that is where the Lion wants us."

"Very well, your Majesty. Nikabrick, Trumpkin, and I will mobilize the troops." The faithful Badger hauled the two dwarves out of the tent with him.

"Have you any further suggestions for our strategy, Queen Lucy?" Glenstorm respectfully asked.

"Actually, yes. But they can wait for this fortress of yours, General." She smiled brightly.

"As you wish, my lady." The Centaur bowed and exited the tent.

"You know strategy, Queen Lucy?" Doctor Cornelius asked.

"I studied it under the best military minds of the Golden Age, including General Oreius," she replied.

"Truly, your Majesty? Why, he was the one of the greatest tacticians in Narnian history!"

"Indeed. My sister, though, rivaled him."

"The Queen Susan planned battles?"

"She preferred the planning of them to the fighting of them." She winked. "So she made the plans, and I executed them."

"I see."

"Oh, but don't worry. I do have a few tricks up my sleeve." Lucy rose and exited the tent. She breathed deeply of the pure Narnian air. "It's so wonderful to be back," she murmured.

"Are-are you Queen Lucy?" a young voice beside her asked.

She turned to see a Centaur colt. "Indeed I am. And who might you be?"

He blushed. "I-I'm Lightning Bolt, your Majesty."

"Pleasure to meet you, Lightning Bolt." She smiled.

He giggled. "And you, your Majesty."

"Call me Lucy."

"Lucy, then."

"Lightning Bolt!" someone called from a distance.

"That's my dam. I guess I have to go." He turned and cantered away.

Lucy chuckled once he was gone.

"I see you've met Lightning Bolt," Caspian said as he left the tent behind her.

"Yes," she said, turning to face him. Her voice grew wistful. "It seems some things never change."

"Lucy?"

"Oh." She laughed, a little embarrassed. "In our time, the younger males, no matter what species they were, always seemed to gravitate toward Peter. I suppose they looked up to him a great deal. The females tended to be near Susan. The older males were likely to be found somewhere around Edmund. That one I don't know if I ever figured out the reasoning, unless it was because they were all some of the wisest people in Narnia." She grinned at him. "That meant that I got the children. Since I was eight when we were crowned, the rationale for that was easy to determine."

"I see," was his only response.

"Is something wrong?"

He shook his head. "No; I'm just amazed at your vocabulary."

She laughed. "I am 1300 years older than you, by Narnian standards."

He cocked his head. "Well, I suppose that's true…"

"By mental standards, however, I'm twenty-four."

"Really? All that knowledge and experience trapped in a nine-year-old's body."

"Don't I know it."

"Excuse me." He moved to go help with the packing up of the army. With a sigh, she did the same.

 _ ***L*Q***_

They stopped upon arriving at this fortress. Glenstorm broke the silence by explaining, "It's been abandoned for hundreds of years. Only the Mice knew of its existence."

"Of course. The faithful Mice," Lucy murmured.

"It may not be what you are used to, but it is defensible," Caspian added.

"I'm sure it will be fine."

The two approached the entrance. A group of Centaurs lined up on either side of the slope leading down into the How. They drew their swords and held them high in salute, forming a pathway for Lucy and Caspian to walk down. Lucy smiled and began to descend. Caspian hesitated for a few minutes before following. Lucy gave a grin and wink to Lightning Bolt, whose sword dipped slightly lower than the others'. Once she was inside, she glanced around at the soldiers setting up camp. "I've lived in worse army encampments," she observed.

She noticed a hall leading off from this room and went over to it. Caspian followed her with a torch. She froze upon seeing the paintings of herself, with a few including her siblings as well. "It's us," she breathed, tracing her fingers over the depiction of their coronation. She covered her mouth and began to sob, sinking to her knees and leaning against the wall. "Peter! Susan! Edmund!" she wailed, weeping. Caspian knelt down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

Several minutes later, her tears subsided, and she looked up at Caspian. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be." He gave her a small, sad smile. "I, too, know what loosing loved ones feels like."

She nodded, slowly standing to her feet again. "Wh-what is this place?" she asked softly.

"You don't know?" Upon receiving her confirmation that she didn't, he began to lead her deeper into the heart of the fortress. They arrived in a large, open room, and he used his torch to light the area for fire that ran the length of the wall. It illuminated the carvings, some of the Pevensies, some of events further back in Narnian history, the main one a large portrayal of Aslan. Lucy's eyes finally focused on the centerpiece of the room, a familiar Table, cracked in two. Slowly, reverently, she started forward. She placed her hand on the Stone Table, memories of a long ago night filling her mind. "He must know what He's doing," she breathed, bittersweetly remembering Susan's words after His sacrifice. She nodded slowly. "We need to get to work, Caspian."

 _A/N: I am so sorry that this update has taken so long, but I got on a Star Wars kick, so I've been writing mostly stuff for that, but I made myself sit down and finish this._


	7. Preparing for a Duel

**The Last Queen**

Disclaimer: I don't own.

 **Chapter 6: Preparing for a Duel**

Lucy sighed. "So, a frontal assault on Miraz's castle is a bad idea. Any other suggestions on how to proceed?"

"Your Majesties!" Lightning Bolt galloped into the room. "You should come see this!"

Lucy looked up at Caspian, and the two rushed out to the observation area together, where they saw the first thing they would have expected and yet the last thing they wanted to see: the huge Telmarine army, sprawling across the land. "Oh, dear," Lucy summed up the feeling.

"We can't fight _that_!" Trumpkin whispered.

"No…we can't…" Lucy replied. Suddenly, a smile crept onto her features. "But… _I_ can!" She darted back into the How. Trumpkin and Caspian exchanged worried looks and followed her.

They found her sitting in front of a table, scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment. "Lucy?" Caspian asked hesitantly.

"Please, lass, tell me that you're not planning to fight an entire army by yourself, because that sounded like your plan," Trumpkin said worriedly.

"Oh, of course not!" She lifted the parchment and gently blew on it, trying to dry the ink. "Caspian, do you have any idea if expectations on a new Telmarine king have changed in the last few hundred years?"

He furrowed his brow. "As far as I know, no, they haven't. Might I ask why?"

"Good. Then I do believe that my new plan might just work." She handed him the parchment.

He read aloud, " _I, Lucy, by the gift of Aslan, by election, and by conquest, Queen of Narnia, Lady of Cair Paravel and Empress of the Lone Islands, in order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood, do hereby challenge the usurper Miraz to single combat on the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender."_ He looked up. "So, you want to fight _him_ _ **alone**_?"

She grimly chuckled. "It's not that I want to do it, but I feel that I must."

"Will he accept?" Trufflehunter, who had followed Trumpkin and Caspian into the room, inquired.

"If he's anything like the Telmarines I've dealt with in the past, he will. His pride and the expectations of his people will force him to accept."

"You can't do this, Lucy. It's too dangerous!" Trumpkin argued vehemently.

"I'm well aware of the risks involved, my dear little friend. However, we need to buy time for Aslan to come to our aid. He will come, but I feel that it will take longer than we would like."

"Very well," Caspian agreed. "Who will issue the challenge?"

"Neither of us. I'm the challenger; I can't go. You can't go because Narnia kind of needs you to be alive to take the throne. And I doubt that if you took the message, you would leave their camp that way."

He nodded. "I likely wouldn't. Then who?"

She looked at Trumpkin. "DLF? Would you be willing to be the messenger?"

He lowered his head. "As you wish, your Majesty."

"Thank you." She sighed. "And I suppose I need to go start training. I don't really want to die." She swept out of the room.

Trumpkin nodded slowly. "She is something, isn't she?"

"Indeed she is," Trufflehunter agreed.

 _ ***L*Q***_

Lucy walked into the room that had been designated as the training grounds for the camp, drew her (Peter's) sword, and began running through the exercises that had been ingrained in her for the last fifteen years of her life. Even after a year of inactivity, she had some small degree of muscle memory, for which she was thankful. She steadily ignored the tears threatening at the corners of her eyes. _Peter should be fighting this duel, not me._ Nonetheless, she kept practicing, until a voice interrupted her. "It is difficult to train without an opponent, my queen."

She turned. "I suppose it is, Glenstorm, but I've done it many times before. That being said…" She sighed. "It has been a year since I've held a sword. I'm a bit worried that I might be rusty."

"Would you like my help?"

"I'd very much appreciate it, thank you." For several minutes, the only sound was the clanging of their blades as the two began to spar. "For being unpracticed, your Majesty, you are doing extremely well."

"Thank you." She chuckled. "During the Golden Age, Orieus trained me so much and so well that I do believe that I could have won a battle in my sleep." She cocked her head. "Now that I think about it, though, I never managed to defeat him. He was the greatest warrior of that era, if not the greatest of Narnia herself."

"Indeed. I count myself fortunate to be among his descendants."

"Lucy!" Both turned to see Caspian standing the doorway. "We forgot to ask who you planned to send with Trumpkin to deliver the challenge."

"Oh, yes!" She turned to Glenstorm. "Would you mind accompanying him?"

He smiled. "I will go."

"Good. Now, one more…" She snapped. "Don't we have a Giant somewhere?"

"Yes, Wimbleweather, but…well…he isn't very clever, you know."

"I don't believe that any Giant has ever been, but he would look impressive as long as he stays quiet." She grinned.

"Very well, then. I'll ask him." Caspian exited the room.

 _ ***L*Q***_

Lucy, Caspian, Trufflehunter, Doctor Cornelius, and Nikabrick stood together to see their envoys off. "Be safe and don't trust him," Lucy said to Trumpkin as he bowed to her and the prince.

"Don't worry about _that,_ lass. I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him, which isn't far." He winked.

She grinned weakly. "Just, please, watch your backs?"

"We will." Trumpkin, Glenstorm, and Wimbleweather then set out for the Telmarine camp.

"They'll be all right, Lucy." Caspian squeezed her shoulder.

"I know. It's just…I've lost too many people in my life for goodbyes to not be frightening." She brushed a couple of tears away from the corner of her eye. They watched as the three messengers disappeared on the horizon.


	8. The Duel

**The Last Queen**

Disclaimer: I don't own.

 **Chapter 7: The Duel**

Lucy and Caspian paused in their sparring when they heard a voice at the door. "Your Majesties!"

"Yes, Reepicheep?" Caspian asked the Mouse.

"Trumpkin, Glenstorm, and Wimbleweather have returned!"

The two royals exchanged a glance before sheathing their swords and running out of the How to see the three messengers. "Well? What did he say?" Lucy gasped out.

"He accepted, lass, though he was hesitant about fighting a girl," Trumpkin said with a smile.

"Well, thank Aslan he did accept." The queen breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now what do we do?" Caspian asked.

"Now we wait, and we pray." Lucy turned and reentered the How, making her way to the Stone Table room, where she knelt before the Table where, so long ago and yet it was clear enough to have only been yesterday, the Great Lion had sacrificed Himself to save her brother's life. "Oh, Aslan, dear, dear, Aslan, won't You help us now?" she whispered. She was faintly aware of being joined by others, but she paid them no heed. She was alone with Aslan, and that, for her, was enough.

 _ ***L*Q***_

The next day, Caspian helped her suit up for the duel. "Lucy, I really wish that you would allow me to do this instead of you."

"Why?" she asked with a smirk. "Because I'm a girl?"

"Well, yes, I suppose so."

"Oh, Caspian, don't worry; I've fought men who were crazier than he is, and believe me, that's pretty insane." She winked.

He smiled weakly in response but said nothing.

"Caspian." She gently gripped his shoulders. "Aslan is for me, and if He is for me, then who can be against me?"

"Yes, but-"

"But nothing. I have put my trust in Him, so I will not be afraid, for what can a mere man do to me?"

Caspian lowered his head. "If you believe that you can do it, Lucy…"

"I know I can't, but Aslan can."

"We must trust Him, then."

"Indeed. And remember, He will come to help us soon. I have faith in Him."

"You are right, of course." He smiled. "Just try not to get yourself killed _before_ He shows up, please?"

"I'll do my best not to," she replied. She reached for Susan's bow and her dagger and cordial. "Would you hold on to these for me while I fight? I get the sense that I'll need them afterwards."

"Of course," he agreed.

With one last deep breath, she picked up Rhindon and exited the How, Caspian beside her.

 _ ***L*Q***_

Lucy walked out into the circle designated for the duel, where she saw her opponent for the first time. _All right, he's maybe in his 40s, definitely has a height, strength, and weight advantage, but will be slow. I need to tire him out as quickly as possible._

"There is still time to surrender, little girl," Miraz began taunting her.

"Well, feel free," she snapped back, ignoring his personal insult (for now).

"Narnians must truly be lacking in courage to send such a young girl to fight me."

"Don't judge a Narnian by her size or gender," she bit out. "You don't know how many wars I've fought and won…" She paused. "Against your people."

"No Telmarine would ever lose to a woman," he sneered.

She smirked. "Why do you think that Caspian I waited until I had left Narnia before he invaded? He was scared of me, and you will be soon," she promised.

"I doubt that!" he roared, raising his sword and swinging it at her head. The fight for the throne had begun.

Lucy concentrated for the next several minutes on simply wearing Miraz down. She ran from one end of the area to the other, keeping him on his toes, blocking his strikes when she had to, but mostly staying on the run. Many Telmarines began to jeer, "Thought you'd come to fight, not to dance, little girl!" but Lucy paid them no mind. Finally, she drew first blood by pricking Miraz under the arm. She was gasping for breath, all her running taking its toll, but she simply placed both hands on her sword hilt and continued fighting.

Sweat poured down both contestants' faces, and Lucy had a feeling that that was mirrored by the onlookers. The fate of a kingdom-nay, a world- was in her hands. "Aslan, help me," she whispered. Fortunately for her, her strategy had paid off, and Miraz was weakening. "I just have to hold out for a little while longer," she muttered. She persisted in her darting about the field, making him chase her. At last, she turned to meet his blows, knowing that his size and strength were now his disadvantages. She easily turned his strikes aside and countered them, years of training and muscle memory returning to her. He fell to his knees, her sword at his neck, his several feet away, too far to aid him. Yet she didn't kill him. "What's the matter, child? Too cowardly to take a life?" He threw one last barb at her.

"No, Miraz, I'm not. Especially not when the life in question is the piece of scum that you are," she sneered. "However, your life is not mine to take. You committed no crime against me personally, though you have certainly wronged Narnia in general. Still, no, your life isn't mine to take. It's Caspian's." She turned and offered him her sword. The young prince slowly walked forward and took it from her. Caspian slowly raised the sword. "Perhaps I was wrong. Maybe you do have the makings of a Telmarine king after all." Miraz said, bowing his head.

Caspian closed his eyes, roared, and stabbed the grass in front of Miraz. "Not one like you. Keep your life, but I am giving the Narnians back their kingdom." He turned to glance at Lucy, who smiled approvingly. Slowly, Caspian backed away from his uncle as Lord Sopespian approached to help Miraz off the field. Caspian handed Rhindon back to Lucy, who sheathed it on her belt, which she had picked up along with Susan's bow. Suddenly, there was a thud behind them, where Miraz and Sopespian were. They whirled to see the king falling to the ground, one of Susan's arrows in his side. "Treachery! They shot him! They murdered our king!" Sopespian screamed.

Lucy groaned. "That's what I was afraid of." She turned to the troops. "Get ready!" she cried. She and Caspian then looked back toward Miraz as two Telmarine officers charged them. Both were easily dispatched. "Go, Caspian! I'll handle this!" Lucy ordered. He nodded and ran back into the How. The battle for Narnia had begun.


	9. The Battle and Aslan

**The Last Queen**

Disclaimer: I don't own.

 **Chapter 8: The Battle and Aslan**

Lucy stood her ground as the Telmarines began to advance. She cleared her throat. "For Narnia and for Aslan!" she cried, charging the enemy. The army followed her. She slammed into her first opponent, Rhindon swinging. "One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten!" she called. The ground opened up under the approaching Telmarines, and many of them disappeared, screaming. _Good job, Caspian,_ she thought as the prince emerged from the hole in the ground. Lucy gasped as a sword sliced her arm. "Ah!" She whirled and took out the man.

"Lucy! Are you all right?" Caspian called.

"I'm fine!" she snapped, placing both hands on the sword and fighting with all her might. "Oh, Aslan, help me!" she murmured. After several moments, it became clear to her that their current strategy wasn't working. "Back to the How!" she shouted, turning to run. However, the Telmarines guessed her plan and destroyed the entrance with the catapults. "Very well," she whispered, looking at Caspian. "We'll just have to keep that plan."

She turned and charged the Telmarines, throwing her whole weight into her sword strokes. "Will this army ever end?" she groaned. Suddenly, she heard a very familiar sound. "The Trees!" she cried. "The Trees! They've woken!"

Sure enough, the Trees were alive once more, and they were cutting a clear path across the battlefield. When one of their own was felled by a rock from the catapults, the Trees immediately began an assault on them, and the catapults crumpled under the strength in the Trees' roots. "Lucy! What's happening?" Caspian asked.

"It's Aslan! He's awakened the Trees! And I'll bet that He's nearby somewhere."

"You think so?"

"Yes, I do. Now, come on! Let's finish this!" The two raced into the fray, but the Telmarines had begun to retreat.

"They're trying to draw us to Beruna!" Caspian realized.

"Why?"

"The bridge, I suppose? Maybe they think that… I don't know."

"They're going to bottleneck us." Lucy whispered.

"That's…wonderful."

"Not. Come on." The two pursued the enemy army, with the Narnians following them. When they emerged from the woods, however, something strange was obvious. "They've stopped," the queen murmured.

"Wonder why?"

A grin spread across her face. "Oh, I see why. Look. Across the river."

Caspian's eyes widened, for he saw… "Aslan."

"He came. I knew He would," the girl quickly added.

Lord Sopespian, who was already halfway across the bridge, began to move again. He charged toward the Lion. "Oh, now, that's dumb, even if the lion in question _isn't_ Aslan," Lucy muttered.

"I agree."

All conversation stopped as Aslan roared. The water began to gather itself up into… "The River God!" Lucy laughed.

"Who?"

"The River God. He's-ugh, how do I explain him…" But before she had a chance, he himself reached out and removed the bridge from its supports. Most of the soldiers tumbled off of it and into the water, but Sopespian was stubborn and guided his horse to stay on. The bridge was brought up, and the Telmarine lord stared into the bearded face of the River God before the water collapsed and he was submerged. Lucy smiled. "To Aslan," she whispered as she began to cross the water. Caspian followed her. Upon reaching the other shore, both dropped to their knees.

"Rise, king and queen of Narnia," the Lion said. Lucy stood up, but Caspian stayed as he was. "Both of you," the Lion gently prodded.

"I do not think I am ready," Caspian replied.

"It is for that very reason I know you are," Aslan answered.

Caspian rose. From behind him, they heard the sound of a funeral procession. Out of the water came 6 mice bearing a stretcher carrying Reepicheep. Lucy dashed down to them, cordial in hand. One single, precious drop fell into his mouth. He began gasping. "Oh! Thank you, your majesty! Oh! Hail, Aslan! It is a great honor to be in…" It was only as Reep bowed that he noticed: his tail had been cut off. "I'm completely out of countenance! I must crave Your indulgence for appearing in such an unseemly fashion." The Mouse turned to Lucy. "Perhaps a drop more?"

"I don't think it does that," she said sadly.

"Well, you can have a go."

Aslan laughed. "It becomes you well, small one."

"All the same, Great King, I regret that I must withdraw, for a tail is the honor and glory of a mouse."

"Perhaps you think too much of your honor, friend."

"Well, it's not just the honor! It's also great for balance, and climbing, and grabbing things!"

The other mice drew their swords and grabbed their tails. "May it please Your High Majesty, we will not bear the shame of wearing an honor denied to our chief."

"Ah! You have conquered Me! You have great hearts. Not for the sake of your dignity, Reepicheep, but for the love that is between you and your people, and still more for the kindness your people showed Me long ago when you ate away the cords that bound Me on the Stone Table (and it was then, though you have long forgotten it, that you began to be _Talking_ Mice) you shall have your tail again." And so it was.

Reep was overjoyed. "Look! Thank you, my liege! I will treasure it always. From this day forward, it will serve as a great reminder of my huge humility."

Aslan, Lucy, and Caspian chuckled. "Now, My children, come. We have much to prepare. Tomorrow, there shall be a coronation!"

Lucy and Caspian smiled and followed Aslan.

"Are you all right?" Caspian asked Lucy, placing a hand on her arm.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You don't really look all right."

She sighed. "I miss my siblings. Especially at times like this." She gave a ghost of a smile. "I almost expect to see Peter with this sword in his hand, telling me to stay behind him, to hear Susan's voice chiding me for not cleaning up yet, to feel Edmund's hand on my arm, asking if I'm all right." She sighed. "Then I remember." Tears began to slide down her face.

Caspian truly didn't know what to say.

Aslan turned around and breathed on her. "Courage, My child."

"Yes, Aslan. I know." She took several hesitant steps forward and wrapped her arms around Him. "I love You."

"And I you, dear heart. And never forget that I am always with you."


	10. No Need to Say Goodbye

**The Last Queen**

Disclaimer: I don't own.

 **Chapter 9:** **No Need to Say Goodbye**

Lucy took a deep breath as she and Caspian stood outside the throne room. "Are you nervous?" she asked.

"Perhaps a bit," he replied.

She chuckled. "Then you're better than I was the day of our coronation. I could hardly keep my knees from knocking." She smiled wistfully. "Susan calmed me down, though. One glance at her, and all I wanted to do was be as calm as she was."

He gave her a small grin and placed his hand on her shoulder. Trumpets blared inside. "Well," he said, "it seems to be time." He took a deep breath, and the doors opened. They walked in beside each other to meet Aslan, Who was waiting at the front of the room. Caspian sat on the throne, and the Narnian queen stood beside him. Aslan said, "I give you, Narnians and Telmarines alike, King Caspian the Tenth! Once a King of Narnia, always a King. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens."

Lucy put the (Telmarine) crown on his head, and all cheered, "Long live King Caspian!"

Caspian called Trufflehunter to him. "I do hereby knight you in the Most Noble Knighthood of the Lion."

The Badger was flustered. "Sire, I don't know what to say! But I will perform this job to the best of my ability."

Caspian smiled. "That's all I ask, dear Badger." Next he knighted Trumpkin and Reepicheep, made Dr. Cornelius his Lord Chancellor, and told the Bulgy Bear, "I and my descendants will never forget the Bear's rights to be marshals of the lists."

The two then went outside, mounted, and rode through the streets amongst cheering throngs of people. Lucy kept a smile on her face, but inside she was sobbing. _Oh, Aslan. I miss them so much. I hate feeling so alone._ As she glanced about, though, she was pierced by a familiar and loving gaze. She gave Aslan a true grin. _All right, so maybe I'm not_ completely _alone. No. No maybe about it. I am not alone. You will go before me; You will never leave me._

 _._ _ ***L*Q***_

The next day, Aslan approached Lucy. "Come with Me, child. We need to talk." The pair walked together to the courtyard area. "Yes, Aslan?" she asked.

"Lucy, today I will be offering the Telmarines the chance to return to the home of their fathers. And…I will need you to demonstrate that My suggestion is safe."

She nodded slowly. "All right; how?"

"By returning to your world."

She gasped. "But, Aslan-"

"I know, dear one. But remember, I will be with you always."

She swallowed hard and nodded. "Yes, Aslan." Lucy bit her lip. "When You return to Your country, would you tell Peter, Susan, and Edmund that I love them?"

"I will, dear heart."

She smiled widely and threw her arms around Him.

 _ ***L*Q***_

Lucy, Caspian, and Aslan stood before a crowd of Telmarines and Narnians alike. A tree was behind them. Caspian said, "Narnia belongs to the Narnians just as much as it does to man. Anyone who wishes to live in peace with them is welcome to do so. For anyone else, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers."

"It has been generations since we left Telmar!" one man pointed out.

"We aren't referring to Telmar. Your ancestors were once seafaring brigands. Pirates run aground upon an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that led them from that world to this. The same world as our Kings and Queens. It is that island I can return you to. It is a good place for anyone who wish to make a new start," Aslan announced.

All were silent until a man's voice broke the silence. "I will go. I will accept the offer." General Glozelle stepped up.

"So will we." Prunaprismia, holding her baby, and her father, Lord Scythley also stepped forward.

"Because you have spoken first, your future in that world will be good." Aslan breathed on them. The tree behind Lucy, Aslan, and Caspian twisted and opened in the middle. Lucy's jaw dropped. "Whoa…" The three Telmarines (four if you count the baby) hesitantly moved toward the tree. They stepped through the hole and disappeared. A Telmarine somewhere in the crowd cried, "How do we know that he is not leading us to our death?"

Reep stepped up to Aslan. "Sire, if my example can be of any help, I will take eleven mice through with no delay."

The Lion turned and looked at Lucy. She sighed and stepped forward. "I'll go."

"You will?" Caspian asked.

"My time's up. After all, I'm not really needed here anymore." She unfastened Rhindon and held it out to Caspian, who took it.

"I will look after it until you return."

"Thanks. And don't worry; Aslan said I'd be back at some point." She winked. Then she turned away from Caspian to go to Glenstorm. She curtsied, and he returned the gesture by bowing. "It was a pleasure getting to know you, your Majesty," he said.

"And you, Glenstorm." Next, she turned to Reepicheep. He bowed. "Your Highness. It was an honor to fight beside you."

"It was an honor to fight beside such a noble Knight of Narnia, Reepicheep." Her tears were threatening to overflow as she finally turned to Trumpkin. She smiled through her tears. "DLF."

He bowed. "Lass." Both stood, looking at each other, for several moments before Lucy finally flew forward and flung her arms around her friend. He returned the embrace. After a few seconds, she backed away and gave him a small nod. The last person she had to say farewell to was the hardest: Aslan. She was sobbing by this point but still managed to look at Him enough to see the love in His eyes. "Goodbye, Aslan," she whispered, throwing her arms around Him and burying her face in His mane, breathing in His scent again.

"Goodbye, My child. We will see one another again."

Lucy pulled back and faced the tree. She took a deep breath and walked forward, squeezing her eyes shut as she passed through. When she opened them, she had been returned to the English train station where all her adventures had begun. She turned around, hoping against hope for one last glimpse of her home, but there was nothing. The squealing of brakes jarred her into action; her train had arrived. She quickly gathered her bags and quickly boarded. Suddenly, she searched her satchel. She huffed. _I wonder if there's any way to get back!_

 _I left my new torch in Narnia!_

 _A/N: Because you can't have the end of PC without that line._

 _Also, I'm planning to (eventually) do a sequel regarding VDT with just Lucy, no Ed. If anyone has a good title suggestion, I'll gladly take it! The best one I've come up with so far is "Return of the Queen," which, in my opinion, is a bit lame, so any ideas would be appreciated!_


End file.
